when memories are lost
by lovely sakura01
Summary: what happens when Sasuke loses his memories. find out by reading this story. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto. Chapter 1

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha village. Birds were singing the sun was shining. It was 7:00am when Sakura woke up. She usually had to meet her team at 8:00. She had 1 hour to get ready. She took a shower, changed and then ate breakfast. After she left to go to the usual meeting place. As usual she thought Sasuke was going to be there first but instead no one was there.

Maybe Sasuke's just training Sakura thought. But after a few minutes Naruto came. As usual he was himself. After an hour Kakashi came but Sasuke was still not here. So I decided to ask where Sasuke was. Didn't you hear, Sasuke got attacked by some sound ninjas. He got stabbed in the arm but killed the sound ninjas. He got hit in the head also. So by the time I got there Sasuke was unconscious said Kakashi. So can we visit him after training? Asked Naruto. We don't have to do training said Kakashi. We could go now he said.

When they got to the hospital Sasuke was still unconscious so Naruto and Kakashi left to train but Sakura stayed. After Naruto and Kakashi left Sakura stared at Sasuke and then started stroking his cheek. Then Sasuke woke up. Sasuke are you okay? Asked Sakura. Who's Sasuke? Who am I? Where do I live? Who are you? Asked Sasuke.

To be continued

* * *

I hope you people liked it. I know it sucked but the next chapter will be better I promise so please review  because this is my first chapter/story.  


	2. When surprises come

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto Chapter 2

* * *

Sakura ran to Kakashi and Naruto as fast as she can. When she got there she was out of breath. Naruto …pant… Kakashi-sensei …pant…Sasuke woke…pant..up…but….I…pant think…. Pant he got …pant amnesia pant. said Sakura. WHAT! Said Kakashi-sensei and Naruto at the same time. Well what are we waiting for we should hurry back to the hospital Said Kakashi-sensei as calmly as he can but you could see he wasn't doing well with that. Hey Kakashi sensei can you carry me there? Asked Sakura. I'm so tired from running all the way here.(The hospital is on the other side of the training grounds). Sure as long as we get there fast said Kakashi. Well what are we waiting for let's go said Naruto. And off they went to go to the hospital.

In the hospital

Sasuke was there still trying to figure out who he was. When Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura entered they saw a stressed out Sasuke. The room was a mess. There was a broken vase. The pillow that was there was ripped open and there were feathers everywhere. At first they thought they got the wrong room because Sasuke would never do that but then they saw the raven-haired boy. He looked like he was going to cry. Kakashi went to Sasuke and told him that everything is going to be all right. Kakashi left to go see the Tsunade and tell her about Sasuke. Naruto being Sasuke's best friend told him some stuff that he doesn't remember like his name, where he's from what clan he's from….etc. After Naruto told him Kakashi came back and told them to do the same thing that they always did even though Sasuke doesn't remember something's but the Hokage said to do that and it is the only way Sasuke will remember things easily.

The next day

Sakura woke up and went to the regular meeting place. There she saw Sasuke leaning on the bridge like he always did but he was different and Sakura knew that. When he heard Sakura come he looked up and smiled at Sakura and said good morning. Sakura not wanting to be rude or anything just smiled back and said good morning. After a while Naruto came and then Kakashi. They had a mission to deliver a scroll to the land of mist. They were to meet here at 5:00 so be ready and off they went to pack for the mission

* * *

Hope you liked it. my next chapter will be on soon. Review Please! 


	3. when bad things go good

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3 The moment you all been waiting for.

When they met at the bridge Sasuke was first. When Sakura was coming she thought about the new Sasuke and how he was a lot more kind, and friendly than the old one. Was she falling for him? She was to busy in thought that she walked right into Sasuke. Ah I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! I didn't see you there Said Sakura. It's ok I know it was an accident said Sasuke while smiling. Sakura started to blush ( well who wouldn't). After a few minutes Naruto came and than last but certainly not least Kakashi-sensei. Once he came they all left to go to the hidden village of mist.

They had quiet talk but that was all. Not even Naruto the most loudest ninja wasn't talking a lot. They made it there in three days. They had to give the scroll to the Mizukage, which was not that hard. Once they gave the scroll they decided to take a break.

_A few days later_

They left the hidden village of mist and started going home on the way they were attacked by some mist ninja. Kakashi fighting the boss. Naruto was fighting 2 henchmen, Sasuke was fighting 2 and Sakura was fighting 1. Naruto took care of the 2 henchmen and was helping Sakura fighting the 1. But when she went to see if Sasuke was ok one henchman was holding Sasuke back while one was about to attack Sasuke with this jutsu. Sakura immediately leapt into action and killed the henchman who was holding Sasuke back. But she didn't know that the other henchman did his jutsu and it was aimed right at Sakura. Before she could even blink Sasuke pushed her out of the way and got hit instead of her. Kakashi killed the boss and Naruto killed the Henchmen while Sakura walked up to Sasuke and saw that the jutsu hit his torso but he landed headfirst into a rock. Sakura was terrified. It was a good thing that Konoha village wasn't far or else they wouldn't have made it in time to stop the bleeding. When Sasuke woke up Sakura asked if he was ok. Sasuke who returned back to his old self just said "Ah" . Sakura hearing this was happy but yet sad because she liked the new kind Sasuke a lot better than old ice cube Sasuke.

_A few weeks later_

Sasuke confesses his love for Sakura and then after that they started to date.

Soon they get married and have kids. (You can guess the number of kids)


End file.
